This invention relates to a connector assembly which detachably connects two devices with each other, and to a connector constituting the connector assembly.
JP-A 2012-94178 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector assembly of this type. Referring to FIGS. 12 to 14, the connector assembly of Patent Document 1 comprises a mating connector 910 and a connector 960. The mating connector 910 is provided on an electronic equipment 900. The connector 960 is provided on an extension unit or docking station 950, which is hereinafter referred to simply as “extension unit”. When the electronic equipment 900 is mounted on a predetermined position of the extension unit 950, the connector 960 is connected with the mating connector 910.
In the connector assembly of Patent Document 1, a direction in which the electronic equipment 900 is attachable to the extension unit 950 is predetermined to be a direction A illustrated in FIG. 12. In addition, the extension unit 950 is required to have a function for guiding the attachment of the electronic equipment 900 along the direction A. Accordingly, a part of the extension unit 950 which receives the electronic equipment 900 has a large-sized structure.